


Ate Something

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [18]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos cake - Freeform, 69 (Sex Position), Adult Content, Balls Sucking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fish Balls, Food Kink, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Horny, Lots of kissing, Luke is always willing, M/M, Nudity, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Teasing, bored, break - Freeform, calum is horny, kissing on the stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke had made his way to Calum’s house, he had not expected things to take that turn, he only wanted some company and he did not even know Calum was going to make a move on him, but if that was how things were going to happen, he was not going to deny them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ate Something

Luke slumped further down on the couch as he chewed on the gum that was in his mouth for the past hour and scratched his side while he stared at the TV. To be honest, he had no idea what was going on in whatever it was he was watching but watching TV seemed like the best thing to do at that time. He was home and yet, there was nothing to do. After months he was finally seeing his family again and he had missed them but he could not lie, he was bored. As much as he loved spending time with them, he only got to see his parents after they were back from work, which was in the late afternoons, which also meant Luke had to spend his days all by himself because he was too lazy to go out. Two days, that was all it had been and he was impatient to go back on the road. After spending almost every day with Ashton, Calum and Michael, for so many months, he was so used to having them invade his personal space, or rather him invading their personal spaces, he was missing them. He could not help but wonder what they might be doing at that time, were they having fun or were they as equally bored as he was?

He had been wondering where he should go but was unable to decide. Ashton had younger siblings and he would not want to disturb them, so Ashton’s house was out of question and that left him with Michael and Calum because Michael was alone and Calum’s sister was not there. The big question was: where to go, to the Clifford’s or the Hood’s? That was how he found himself standing in front of Calum’s door, sipping at a coffee that he had gotten on the way as he impatiently tapped his foot on the doormat and waited for someone to get the door. After ringing the bell five times with still no answer, Luke was starting to wish he had gone to Michael’s house instead; he was certain Michael was home, playing video games.

“Luke?” Calum said as he opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s about time you showed up. Do you know how long I’ve been standing here? I’m fine too and thanks for inviting me in,” he said as he pushed past Calum and went inside.

“No problem,” Calum mumbled as he closed the door.

“Did I disturb you? Oh my God, I’m so sorry Joy,” Luke said apologetically.

Calum rolled his eyes. “No one’s home, except for me.”

“What took you so long to get that door then?”

“I was making food and taking a shower. I thought the prick who had the intention to break the doorbell would leave but apparently not.”

Luke scoffed. “I so was not.”

“You were,” Calum insisted as he dropped himself of the sofa and took a spoonful of his soup, almost regretting it when he burnt his tongue with the hot substance.

“So you were making this, whatever that is…”

“Fish ball soup,” the brunette interrupted.

“While I was standing outside, freezing my balls?” Luke glared at him.

“Freezing? That bad?”

“Yep.”

“You want me to warm them?”

A smile instantly appeared on Luke’s lips. “I’d like that.”

“There’s a basket that has old newspapers in it by the garage door. Grab some and put them in the waste basket. We’ll light them and then you can sit on it. It’ll warm your balls right away,” Calum said and burst out laughing at the expression on Luke’s face.

“That was mean, like really mean.”

“No, I’m just having fun.”

“By making fun of me?”

“Aw Luke, you know I love you,” he snickered.

“Can I have some too?”

“No, make your own.”

Luke whined and took a seat beside Calum, poking him in the ribs. “Give me some.”

“Fine but only if I can have some of your latté,” Calum smirked because he knew Luke only liked lattés, with loads of cream.

“Alright, the rest of my latté is yours,” Luke smiled and Calum could not help but mentally laugh at him.

The blonde shoved one of the fish balls into his mouth and pushed his cup in Calum’s direction. Instantly reaching for it, the bassist made a face when he realised it was empty and Luke only shrugged at him but that was alright with Calum because that was not what he had meant. He took the bowl of soup in his hands and took a fish ball into his spoon before sucking the juice out of it and then taking a bite. After the first one, a second one went into his mouth, leaving Luke to stare at him. The blonde watched every movements of Calum’s mouth as his lips enclosed themselves around the ball, his cheeks hollowing slightly as he sucked on it and then he closed his mouth as he chewed. Those actions kept repeating themselves and each time, Luke’s brain seemed to be playing them slower and slower than the previous time. It was torture to watch but he could not tear his eyes away; it was torture but in a good kind of way. Calum glanced sideways at the younger boy, from under his eyelashes, and he could see that what he was doing was affecting Luke, which was actually his aim.

“Caluuumm,” Luke again whined. “Give me.”

“No latté, no fish ball. It’s that simple.”

“But…”

“You don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what?”

“That I want your latté,” Calum said as he pressed a palm to Luke’s penis.

Luke’s mouth instantly formed an ‘o’ and he felt really stupid for not understanding what Calum was hinting at. As Calum reached for the spoon again, Luke held his hand and directed the fish ball to his own mouth. Kneeling beside the brunette, Luke pressed their lips together, kissing him before pushing the ball past Calum’s lips, urging him to take a bite. Once Calum did that, Luke pulled away and chewed on the remaining piece of the ball as he watched Calum do the same. When they done, they pressed their lips together again, tasting the saltiness of the soup on each other’s lips. With his eyes closed, Calum extended his arm and tried to set the bowl back on the coffee table, smiling when he managed to do so. He wrapped an arm around Luke’s waist and cupped his face with his other hand as he deepened the kiss. When he had made his way to Calum’s house, Luke had not expected things to take that turn, he only wanted some company and he did not even know Calum was alone at home as well, but if that was how things were going to happen, he was not going to deny them.

He licked Calum’s jaw, scraping his skin with his teeth before tugging on his earlobe and whispering into his ear. “I love when you think dirty.”

“Yeah? But dirty thinking is your area of expertise.”

“Hmm… but I like when you do it too,” he whispered and trailed his hand up and down Calum’s thigh, grazing it with his finger pads. “Talk dirty to me,” he added as he moved his hand close to the older boy’s penis but then moved it back down.

“Stop teasing.”

“I’m a prick, remember?” Luke smirked.

“Maybe you can make me change my mind about that,” Calum proposed while pecking Luke’s lips a few times.

Deciding to take things to a new level, the blonde swung a leg over Calum’s and straddled his thighs. Calum groaned against his lips when Luke shifted and grazed his penis. Luke took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Calum’s mouth and lick the sides of his mouth. Their tongues moved in a slow dance while Luke rotated his hips against Calum’s, every now and then. As the heat was building between them, Calum could feel himself growing in his pants and he thrust his hips upwards against Luke, hitting a spot behind his balls. Luke, who was busy sucking on Calum’s tongue, pulled back and gasped when Calum repeated that action. On the other hand, Calum opened his eyes to look at Luke, who had his head tilted backward and was moving in his lap, and he rubbed his hands up and down his sides, feeling the warmth coming through his sweater. The moment Luke felt his sweater going up his chest, he stopped the movements of his hips and trailed a hand down Calum’s stomach to squeeze his growing erection. Once the sweater was tossed onto the armrest of a couch, Luke slipped his and inside the brunette sweatpants and tugged on his dick.

“Stop,” Calum whispered and held the younger boy’s hand.

“Why? Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Yeah, but not here, not on my mom’s couch.”

“Upstairs?”

“Probably a better idea,” Calum nodded.

“What are we waiting for then?”

“Wait, what about the soup?”

“Fuck the soup. We can microwave it later.”

Smiling, Luke got to his feet and tugged on Calum’s hand, pulling him to his feet as well, before striding towards the stairs. Halfway up the stairs, Luke turned around to realise that Calum was still lagging behind and he leant against the wall, biting his lower lip, waiting for the other boy to join him. Once he was standing in front of Luke, Calum wasted no time to lean forward and claim his lips again. Laughing against Calum’s lips, Luke kissed him with as much vigour and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer. Calum’s hands trailed down Luke’s sides and to his ass to lift him off his feet. Instinctively, Luke enclosed his legs around the brunette’s hips and brought their bodies closer than they already were. Their mouths moved together, so did their hips as they thrust against each other eagerly. They pulled away shortly to breathe and almost immediately Luke connected his mouth to Calum’s again; he could not get enough of kissing Calum. He took the older boy’s lower lip between his teeth and tugged on it, letting it go as he hissed before tugging on it again, causing Calum to swear incoherently.

He set Luke back on his feet and fisted the front of his tee as he dragged them the rest of the way to his bedroom. The moment he kicked the door close, his lips were on Luke’s again; Luke, who opened his mouth to let Calum’s tongue in. Pulling away momentarily, the bassist removed Luke’s shirt and Luke did the same, both of them dropping the items on the floor. The younger boy looked into Calum’s eyes and then trailed his hands to Calum’s sweatpants, which he pushed down his thighs and legs. However, Calum’s task was not as simple because he had to undo Luke’s skinny jeans and struggled to slide them off, along with his boxers. Slowly, he took tiny steps forward, leading them to the bed as they kept kissing. When the back of Luke’s knees hit the edge of the bed, Calum gently pushed him down onto the mattress and climbed on top of him, to press a kiss to his chest. He licked his way from the middle of his chest to one of his nipples and circled the bud with his tongue before taking it between his lips and sucking on it, causing Luke to bury his fingers into Calum’s hair and gasp.

He slid his mouth lower, leaving a trail of kisses down his body and stopped at his belly button, where he stuck the tip of his tongue inside, making Luke laugh and wriggle under him. Going further down, he placed a kiss to Luke’s hipbone and then one to the head of his erection, earning a hiss from the younger boy. He opened his mouth slightly and took the head in, sucking on it a little before pulling back.

“Why’d you stop? Suck me. Suck me hard,” Luke mumbled.

“I wanna try something.”

“What?”

“Just let me. You’re gonna like it.”

“Ok,” Luke replied, still not sure about what Calum wanted.

Luke allowed Calum to turn him onto his side and then turned around and also positioned himself onto his side so that they were facing each other with Luke’s penis aligned with Calum’s face and Calum’s penis with Luke’s face. The new position instantly cleared Luke’s doubt and felt silly for not thinking about something like that sooner. He wrapped his hand around Calum’s dick and pumped it a few times while Calum rolled his tongue around his penis. Very slowly, he buried the length into his mouth and pulled back with a pop, pumping it with his hand, before taking it into his mouth again. On the other hand, Luke lick the inner side of Calum’s thigh and directed his mouth to the older boy’s balls, which he took into his mouth, one at a time. He sucked on one of them and then pulled back, licking his lips before sucking on the other. Caressing Luke’s stomach at the same time, Calum took Luke’s erection all the way into his mouth, until his lips were pressed against Luke’s hipbone. Although he was busy sucking on Calum’s balls, Luke could not help but roll his eyes at that action; he had seen all three of his mates expertly do that and it seemed like he was the only one who sucked at deep-throating.

Deciding to ignore that pang of jealousy, Luke directed his attention back to the testicles that rested in his hand and took them back into his mouth, that time, he took both of them in, almost choking himself in the process but in the end he managed to do it. While his mouth was working around the brunette’s balls, he moved his hand and took hold of Calum’s neglected penis, pumping it at a rapid pace. When he felt Luke going faster around his dick, Calum also increased the speed at which his mouth was moving up and down along Luke’s length. Calum pulled back a little, licked the underside and then went back to sucking on it. Whilst Luke was sucking on the older boy’s balls one by one and his hand was jerking him off, Calum was alternatively sucking and licking Luke’s penis and his hand was fondling with Luke’s balls. Their hands and mouths were working in perfect synchronisation, the moment itself was perfect and each passing second was sending them a little bit closer to their orgasms. Luke moaned around the brunette’s testicle when Calum squeezed the base of his dick tightly, sending little vibrations through the older boy’s body, in turn causing him to let out a gasp around Luke’s penis.

A series of moans and gasps were echoing in the room as the chase had begun and they were both desperate to find their releases. Calum thrust into Luke’s hand while Luke thrust into Calum’s mouth but neither of them faltering at what they were doing. Moving away from the bassist’s balls, Luke enclosed his lips around the head slightly and at the same time, they both shot their load into the other’s mouth, gradually stopping the movements of their hips. Laughing, Calum pulled away and dropped himself onto his back and Luke did the same while they both tried to catch their breaths. A couple of minutes later, Calum shifted and pressed a kiss to Luke’s lips as he settled beside him.

“Told you you’d like it,” Calum mumbled.

“You’re wrong, I didn’t like it,” Luke said slowly as he watched Calum’s face. “I loved it. Best fish balls I’ve had.”

“Talking about fish balls, I’m still starving.”

“Round two?”

“No, I’m really starving,” he stated when he heard a grumble in his stomach.

“You still have your soup, you know?”

“Right,” Calum got up and walked to his clothes that were on the floor, picking his shirt.

Luke leant on his elbows and looked at him. “What are you doing?”

“Getting dressed?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m going downstairs.”

“No, no clothes. No one’s here anyway.”

“Alright,” the bassist nodded, reaching for his boxers instead.

“Nope, not even your underwear,” the younger boy shook his head and shifted to a sitting position.

“What if mom just walks in?”

“Then you’ll have to explain why you’re walking around naked and why you have a naked Luke in your bed,” Luke laughed. “Come on Cal. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

Calum took a deep breath and quickly made his way to the living room where the bowl of soup still was. Without wasting time, he shoved it in the microwave as he kept his ears open for any sound of engine in the driveway. Somehow, the microwave seemed to be working slower that day because he swore two minutes usually passed faster than that. When he finally heard the ding, he rushed back upstairs, picking Luke’s sweater and fixing the cushions on the couch on his way. Again closing his door, Calum smiled when he turned around and looked at Luke, who was lying on his stomach, his legs apart and his hands crossed under his head. The brunette set the soup on the nightstand and climbed on the bed to lie on top of him, kissing his shoulder blade.

“I’ve got the soup.”

“I’ve already had balls and I’m full.”

“Ok, suit yourself,” Calum whispered as he rubbed his penis against Luke’s ass. “I’ve already had other plans for round two, after we’re done eating. But…”

“Where’s the soup?” Luke asked, rolling over and causing Calum to fall beside him, a silly grin on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts...


End file.
